Fatal Flaw
by Twilight-Falls
Summary: Every villain and most heroes have a fatal flaw, which their opponents only need to learn in order to destroy them. But what could be the fatal flaw of someone with the power of total illusion? Ichigo will find out! One shot


_Wooo! My first ever one-shot! Yeah…the idea popped into my head a week or so ago, when I was talking with some of my friends about villains, and I remembered something I'd been told in class sometime last year… Meh, enjoy (and if you like this, go read my other two Bleach stories-Crossroads and Down the Rabbit Hole. Yes they are both kinda Gin-centric. Deal.)_

* * *

It was just a normal day in Karakura High School. Ichigo was staring out of the window during his literature class…wait a minute! Ichigo's in school??? (The world gasps dramatically. The author decides to explain) See, in the wake of the mess with the Bount, there had been remarkably few Hollows attacking Karakura Town. This meant that Ichigo and his faithful minions-I mean friends, were once again back in school. Due to liberal use of the cool memory changing device, that vanished from the plot after about 20 episodes, and the Karakura ability to ignore the obscure (something which they have in common with Nerima (Ranma ½)-seriously, a Giant Panda runs down the street, and they don't bat an eye! I gotta live there…) no one even batted an eye at their sudden reappearance. However, in common with many of the superhero teens, Ichigo is currently wondering what the point is in attending class- after all, he recently saved two worlds from destruction-doesn't that count for anything? According to Kuchiki Rukia, no it doesn't. So, not only does Kurosaki Ichigo have to attend normal class; he is also beaten into the ground every night by a sadistic ex-12th Squad Captain named Urahara Kisuke, determined to train him in preparation for the war with Aizen. 

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Are you listening?" The orange-haired teen looked blankly at his (insane) sensei.

"Not…really…" he turned back to look out of the window, ignoring the giggles from his classmates, and the worried looks he was receiving from Orihime and Chad (Ishida was trying to pretend he didn't care about the human Shinigami). A piece of chalk hit his head, creating a small cloud of white dust that settled happily in his hair. He looked at the crazy lady (cough) I mean, sensei, who had just thrown it. She was currently waxing lyrical about how what she was teaching might someday save his life, if he would but listen. He raised an eyebrow, wondering how _literature _of all things could save his life-especially such outdated literature-he was still secretly annoyed that they were studying Othello instead of something more cheerful, like Twelfth Night (AN Yes, he's studying Shakespeare, even though he's in Japan. So what?) Just then, his eyes alighted on the board, on which the subject of the lesson was written-_'Fatal Flaws'_

_Flashback to the previous night_

_Urahara shook his head in mock dismay_

"_How do expect to win with such terrible tactics? It's no good to just rush in recklessly. You need to ascertain what your opponent's weakness, or flaw is, so as to be able to exploit it. Again!"_

_End Flashback_

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he started to realise that-for once, his sensei's overdramatic rants might actually be true. He continued scanning the board, taking in each of the points linked to the title. Suddenly, his eyes widened. That could be it! He jumped up and sprinted out of the classroom, leaving behind all of his belongings, and a bemused class and sensei. Belatedly, Orihime, Ishida and Chad tried to follow, fearing another Menos or something equally bad. An oppressive aura of DOOM stopped them, and they turned nervously to look at its origin-their sensei. As soon as they did, it cut off, and revealed her smiling happily at them.

"Now, now. I'm sure Kurosaki is capable of taking care of himself. And I've finally got you three back in my class-I'm NOT letting you run off again…okay?" They trembled under the 'benevolent' smile. (AN It was almost as bad as Unohana's… Now THAT'S a scary lady…)

* * *

Back in his room, Ichigo turned on the screen (which for plot reasons, the author has decided will be there earlier than it actually was). Shortly, the static cleared, and the 13th Squad Captain appeared. 

"Ah, Kurosaki-san. Is there something the matter?"

"I know Aizen's fatal flaw!" The white haired captain's eyes widened suddenly

"You do? How? What is it?!" The orange haired Shinigami substitute briefly explained the topic of his lesson.

"And? How did this help you figure out how to defeat him?" Ichigo smirked slightly.

"According to my sensei, the most common fatal flaw is one from which all three of them suffer." Ukitake was still confused. Ichigo elaborated. "Ichimaru Gin never opens his eyes, Tousen Kaname is actually blind, and Aizen-well, he took off his glasses to look cool, and I doubt there's anywhere to buy contacts in Hueco Mundo" Ukitake looked credulous.

"You mean…the fatal flaw of the three traitors to Soul Society is…"

"Yup. The inability to see clearly."

* * *

_And that, kiddies, is why you should always listen in English Literature lessons… Well, I hope you liked. I enjoyed writing it, even though it was kinda lame (shrugs) Ah well. Wow…a completed fic, and one that isn't Gin-centric… I blame the Sherbet Lemons… A whole pack of them in less than an hour is not good. I blame you, Hikari, for not taking them home with you!... What do you mean, inability to take responsibility for my actions? Gah...I miss my asterisks. Isn't there any way to actually use them on this site?_


End file.
